Fallen From Fairytales
by FateDevil
Summary: Almost a five century's ago, Arthur Kirkland created a book he could live in and finally be accepted. But when you mess with magic, happy ever afters don't exist the way you wish. His created lover fell for another, jealous, he tore the boy from the pages. Now if only Lovino Vargas could remember his lover in the real would from his dreams, and somehow, fall back into the pages.


A single line of paint, tied string, leather bound and marked with a heart. The book was supposed to be his escape from ridicule and loneliness, with single spell to bring it to life. Yet all magic has its price eventually. Happy ever after's, aren't always what you wish.

* * *

_His hands gripped the worn golden cross tightly, tears rolling down tanned cheeks. "Lovi… Please come back. Somehow, come back to me." He choked out_, _looking up toward the sky from his place on the sea side shore. "You're all I want. I've forgotten how to breathe without you, My love…" _

Lovino's golden eyes snapped open, gasping for air that left his lungs as he was slammed back into this world from another. A low groan coming from his lips as he rolled over and buried his face in his arms, "Fuck me…."

"Didn't I just?" his lover, Arthur Kirkland, spoke with a low chuckle, getting a punch to his shoulder. "Yeah, keep laughing. Just leave me alone dick, I can't breathe."

The Brit just smirked to himself, knowing fully well why the Italian had a hard time catching his breath in the mornings. He'd brought him into this world from his own after all; it was a simple side effect, the breathlessness. If he fell asleep, the boy tended to fall between the worlds, leaving him to get pulled back by his chain into this one whenever he woke from the world of sleep.

Not that it entirely mattered to the British man. As long as Lovino thought they were lovers and stayed with him he didn't care about a few side effects to the spell.

"I need to get to work love. I'll leave the list down in the kitchen for you." Arthur leaned over and kissed Lovino's hair, slipping out from under the warm covers. His answer was a simple groan from the Italian. Shaking his head he strode over to the wardrobe, dressing himself before he headed downstairs.

When the door clicked closed Lovino sat up, running his fingers through his hair. Rubbing his lower back that was sore from the night before, grumbling under his breath about the Brit being too rough as he slid from the bed. Quickly moving into the bathroom and clicking the door into place. His hands lingering against the old wood before he pulled them back, turning around and pulling his clothes from his body.

Glancing in the mirror he frowned, turning his face to different angels. He always felt so damn different from every other person in this town. But his face, his body, everything looked exactly the same. There was nothing special to see, he was just like everyone else. So he had to just forget it and move on. Turning to the shower he turned on the spray. Grabbing a towel from the shelf in the closet and throwing it over the bar along the top before he stepped inside.

He didn't wash himself off right away, no, he got lost in thought. His mind picked through all of memories to find the face of a man he always dreamed about. Every night for the past year he'd gotten closer and closer to seeing who the man in his dream was. But every time he came close, something would wake him or pull him back.

It was like someone or something didn't want him to ever know, though it hung on his mind every moment of everyday. It was bordering on obsession to find out who he was. He'd come so close to asking Arthur many times, but he was always scared to. He knew Arthur loved him, wanted him to be happy, and healthy. But he knew his lover's temper. If he asked about another man he was starting to think he loved, he was terrified and almost positive that Arthur would beat him.

Lovino couldn't help but groan in frustration. Turning his back to the water and running his hands through his hair. Washing his body off slowly, taking his time with everything just to stay under the hot water longer.

While Lovino showered, Arthur sat downstairs writing the list of things for the Italian to do. It wasn't like he was cruel and made the boy work all the time like a maid. It was precaution, to make sure he didn't go looking through what he wasn't supposed to and figure out what he was.

He refused to let Lovino's perfection belong to any other man, any other person on this earth or in any story. The Italian was his and his alone. Every perfect feature, from his soft chocolate hair to his sweet voice belonged to him, it always would.

A smirk pulled up the corners of the Brit's lips, tossing the notebook on the kitchen counter with the list sitting open. Turning and taking the screaming kettle off the stove, pouring the hot liquid into his mug and snapping the lid in place. Setting it aside well he turned off the burner and gathered his papers together for his work.

Placing all the papers in his black bag he took his keys from the ring next to the door, stepping outside and looking up toward the cloudy English skies. How he missed when he could simply paint better weather and place the paper in the bindings of his book. But that would no longer happen, so he turned and locked the house up tight. After all, what person doesn't lock up their most precious belongings?

* * *

_**And now it's time for a moment with Fate. **_

**Wow, that took way longer then expected. I'm so sorry! I hope this re-do is okay, I'll try to make this better with new chapters.**

**Big thanks to my senpai for helping me edit this! Oh, Free cookies to those who review. Until the next time ~Fate **


End file.
